Six Coins
by Greenzaku
Summary: KanetsuguxYukimura. In 1585, the Sanada clan is in dire straits. Yukimura is taken hostage by the Uesugi and becomes Kanetsugu's partner. Tasty mix of history and juicy lemons, tenderised with love, garnished with honor and marinated with a little sake.
1. Prelude

**Introduction:**

Well, this is my first Samurai Warriors fic… and it will be yaoi, glorious yaoi! I try to keep to historical accuracy but in order to accommodate game events, some things need to be altered. For example, in real history, Kanetsugu would have been a baby during the battles of Kawanakajima, and Yukimura would not even have been born; yet the game has them facing each other in the fourth battle and I have opted to go with this.

However, this fic centers around an actual incident. In 1585, Yukimura was sent as a hostage to the Uesugi in return for reinforcements to aid the Sanada against Tokugawa Ieyasu; and released the following year when the Uesugi sided with the Toyotomi.

**Characters and Pairings:**

KanetsuguxYukimura. Kenshin, Shingen, others mentioned in passing.

**Warnings:**

Some violence, angst and yaoi. I know some sources state that Kenshin had a sexual relationship with Kanetsugu but this is difficult to prove and very controversial to write about due to their age difference. So I've settled for them being very close; to the extent that they share the same bed (not an uncommon practice in those days); but not to the point of sleeping with each other in _that_ way.

* * *

Echigo, 1577

The room where Kanetsugu slept ought to have been pitch dark – its small windows opened to admit the breeze on a moonless, summer night. But tonight it was faintly illuminated by the warm glow of an oil lamp in the next room. Uesugi Kenshin, Lord of Echigo, was staying up late; poring over reports of Oda activity submitted by his scouts and messengers.

It was just as well that he was no longer facing the Takeda, already brutally crushed by the same foe he was plotting against now. Takeda Shingen's son, Katsuyori, chose not to accept Uesugi aid and faced the Oda alone. The Takeda cavalry subsequently went down in a hail of Oda gunfire at Nagashino. Kenshin shut his eyes in memory of his honored nemesis. Never again would he dance Bishamonten's sweet song of battle with a daimyo of Shingen's greatness.

The man sighed. No matter how much his loyal troops insisted otherwise, Kenshin never had the arrogance to see himself as Bishamonten incarnate. He was a favored disciple at most, he reflected; a human borrowing the might of the God of War to work His will, for the duration of his mortal lifespan. And soon that would come to an end. The pain came more frequently now, like an iron cannonball slowly growing and expanding within him, weighing and pressing on his insides. The physicians prodded, fussed over and medicated him, but Kenshin knew no-one dared to tell him he was dying. Once again, he lamented not resolving his conflict with Shingen so that they could face Nobunaga together. Now he had so much to do, and so little time...

He was in the midst of writing a reply to one of the scouts when his grip on the brush slackened. The writing instrument abruptly fell out of his hand and rolled across the table; but Kenshin did not retrieve it. The daimyo continued to stare into space, only half awake; as he slipped into a meditative trance. It was in times like this that Bishamonten often spoke to him, but tonight, Kenshin heard a different voice.

_Ah, my dear Kenshin. We meet again!_

"I am surprised to hear from you, Nemesis; since I do not believe I am dead yet."

_Correct. I have come from the great beyond to remind you of more urgent responsibilities. Tell me, what are you up to these days?_

"The Oda have crushed your clan and threaten mine. I live only to battle them now."

_And yet you know it will not be long before we are reunited...Listen, much as I hate to say it; in the stereotypical, lingering-spirit-sort-of-way, I have some unfinished business and need your help._

"What is it?"

_Do you remember Kawanakajima...?_

The flame of the lamp seemed to expand and grow before Kenshin's eyes until he saw the same battlefield spread out before him. He rode his favorite white stallion, followed closely by the young Kanetsugu with his own mount; an unstoppable force that destroyed every Takeda soldier in its path, until it met _this_ one. This soldier appeared even younger than Kanetsugu, but was clad entirely in bright red armor and stood in a circle of downed Uesugi infantry; brandishing a cross-spear to halt his progress. To Kenshin, the memory was a distant one. Though he could not remember his exact words, Kenshin could hear the young warrior yelling at him, challenging him; even as more Uesugi reinforcements poured onto the scene. He saw himself refuse the boy dismissively and turn his horse to gallop away. At the time, Kenshin did not know why he simply did not kill the kid where he stood; now, he attributed this small mercy to Bishamonten's will.

"Yukimura Sanada still lives."

_Excellent, I was worried you'd forget his name...that would make things a little troublesome. Now, look at Kanetsugu carefully. _

The vision returned. Kenshin saw himself ride away from Yukimura, but Kanetsugu did not. His assistant continued to peer at the red-clad warrior for several long moments; while Yukimura glowered back. When he finally, reluctantly, caught up with Kenshin, the young strategist had already stolen several longing glances in Yukimura's direction.

_I think it's time you did something about the fact that our dear Kanetsugu is hopelessly in love._

Abruptly, Kenshin's body shuddered heavily as he snapped out of his trance. He looked around, half expecting to see Shingen's shade hovering over his shoulder; but all was still and silent. Even the breeze had stopped. But in the next room, he could hear quiet murmuring and the rustle of Kanetsugu's blanket as he kicked it aside in the muggy, still night. Kenshin rose noiselessly and carried his lamp to the bedroom. Then he sat on the wide futon that he shared with Kanetsugu and watched him sleep.

Kanetsugu lay on his side, back against the wall, with his hands curled beneath his chin. The young man slept in a loose cotton robe that was appropriate for the weather; his shoulder-length hair released from the tight ponytail he normally wore when awake. Curled up comfortably like this, Kenshin could not help but notice that Kanetsugu's expression was one of peace and content. Come to think of it, when had he ever seen the ravages of war mar his assistant's calm features? He was almost twenty now, but Kanetsugu still slept and dreamt like a child. Kanetsugu's clan was really rather sheltered in a way, Kenshin reflected; its ever-loyal members assured of protection and employment under his clan for generation upon generation. Kanetsugu's father was just as carefree. Kenshin shifted his weight on the mattress slightly, and was mildly surprised to watch Kanetsugu wriggle closer to him in response. The bond between master and young vassal was incredibly close, almost intimate; and accentuated by the bittersweet fact that Kenshin's religious vows placed him in a life of celibacy.

He wondered how his two adopted sons, Kagekatsu and Kagetora, would work with Kanetsugu after his death. Both were powerful fighters; trained by his brother and the Hojo respectively, before he took them in as his heirs. But he had watched Kanetsugu grow from a babe in arms into the honorable man he had trained him to be; and for a brief moment; Kenshin wondered if this was what fatherhood was really meant to feel like. Kagekatsu and Kagetora would inherit his army and finish off Nobunaga; but Kanetsugu's gentle wisdom would remain as his truest and most enduring legacy.

Almost immediately however, Kenshin banished the thought from his mind. The God of War could not possibly sire of a champion of love. The realization brought a fresh stab of pain to his bowels; as if to remind Kenshin that Kanetsugu's lofty ideals were entirely his own. The Lord of Echigo decided that he knew only war and carnage; and his most tender mercies had to be at best some form of battlefield honor.

So Kenshin himself never knew why, on that fateful night; he still chose to silently grit his teeth against the agony and rise to his feet. Perhaps it was nothing less than divine intervention that prompted him to return to his desk, pull out a fresh sheet of paper; and begin writing again.

* * *

A/N: Subsequent chapters will be longer, this is just a prelude and the only section that is not written mostly from Kanetsugu's or Yukimura's POV.


	2. First Coin

1585, Yoita Castle, Mishima

_Take a deep breath Kanetsugu. _The young man ran the clenched fingers of both hands through his hair._ I am peaceful. I am calm, and not at all hopping mad and about to explode like Mt. Fuji and spew bloody fragments of skull, scalp and brain matter all over the walls of this goddamned study!_

Unable to control himself any further, Kanetsugu slammed a fist onto his desk. Though he was never physically powerful or hot-tempered enough to smash furniture when enraged, the resulting bang reverberated like a gunshot through the screen-walls of the castle; and sent Lady Osen scurrying to check on her infuriated husband.

The door slid open to reveal an extremely frazzled Kanetsugu hunched over his paperwork. The normally placid retainer was panting and clearly on the brink of a mental breakdown, a sight that was truly alarming to behold. As she approached, his shoulders sagged and his expression returned to one of calm despair.

"Lady Osen, forgive me for disturbing the peace. I –"

"Shh….I've brought you some tea." Osen set the cup down. "You've done your duties well. Lord Kagekatsu must surely appreciate your wise counsel." She smiled warmly at the younger man. If there was anything she was truly thankful for, the sullen daimyo had granted her a husband so gentle that she feared for his sanity rather than her safety when he was throwing a tantrum.

"Osen, do you know what this is?" Kanetsugu held up a crumpled letter. "Our lord believes that eight of our guard captains supported Kagetora at Otate and wants us to dispose of them." He clenched his fists. "I can't do it! Asking us to assassinate our own loyal staff is the lowest form of dishonor! Shunsuke, Hiroshi, Itsuki, Tsukahara…they've served this castle long before I've been here."

Osen could only bow her head in sympathy. Kanetsugu continued, "The civil war should never have happened. Lord Kenshin intended his sons to rule together. With Kagetora slain and half our forces destroyed, we had no chance against Nobunaga…"

"Nobunaga is dead too," Osen reminded him.

"And we are left serving Kagekatsu; who started this injustice and will not stop until he has murdered every imaginable source of opposition." Kanetsugu's voice was bitter. "There has never been any brotherly love within Kenshin's clan."

Osen pondered the situation carefully. While she and Yoita Castle officially belonged to Kanetsugu, the younger man spent most of his time advising Kagekatsu and other Uesugi retainers on matters of domestic governance. Though it went unsaid, the castle itself still remained largely under her administration. "My lord, can I transfer these captains to new positions in the southern frontier? There has been a chronic staff shortage ever since the Oda halted their advance."

"I've thought of that, but Lord Kagekatsu knows their names. He might still hunt them down."

"Well then, we'll just rename them."

"What?"

"Well, you weren't always called Kanetsugu, and Lord Kenshin wasn't always known by the same name. As a reward for their long and distinguished service, we could bestow them better names."

"It sounds reasonable," Kanetsugu concurred, not daring to be too optimistic. "At any rate, Lord Kagekatsu's orders specified that we 'dispose of them'. He did not state exactly how."

"So that is settled then. And you, Kanetsugu, are in need of a rest." Osen drew herself up to her full height. "Really, I can't mother you here all day. Take some leave and go back to Kasugayama; since you like Kenshin so much."

* * *

1585, outside Yoita Castle

"Hey Hiroshi, you got the transfer letter too?"

"Yeah. Southern border garrisons. All eight of us."

"So what's the new name he gave you?"

"Yukimura. I like it."

"That can't be right, _I'm_ Yukimura."

"So am I."

"Me too!"

"Same here."

"Wait a minute…you mean he's named **all** of us 'Yukimura'?!"

"……"

* * *

Two weeks later, Kanetsugu's convoy was well on its way to Kasugayama, the birthplace and former residence of Uesugi Kenshin. Deep in the heart of Echigo, the castle and its surrounding settlements were far from the clan's war-ravaged borders and Kanetsugu noted with considerable pride the large number of healthy, young children spotted playing amongst the rice paddies - evidence of population growth since the daimyo's passing. He even felt confident enough to travel lightly – enthusiastic farmers vied with each other for the honor of supplying his meals and other necessities. Though he did his best to remain humble in the face of their (often overwhelming) hospitality, Kanetsugu could not help but feel a surge of pride when he recognized that this peace and prosperity was the direct result of laws and policies which he had helped to shape.

At Osen's insistence, he was escorted by a squad consisting mostly of younger soldiers; teenagers who had never travelled far from their homes near Yoita Castle, let alone seen battle. She explained that the long journey would be an education for them; but Kanetsugu was beginning to suspect that his companions were also picked for their youthful exuberance; which lifted his spirits and reminded him of happier times when love and honor were the only things worth fighting for. By day, they played kemari and sparred with each other at rest stops; by night, they slipped out to court village maidens. Their boundless energy made Kanetsugu ponder how many of the next crop of babies would be due to this sojourn. As they travelled southwest, the path began to slope uphill; taking them from the flatlands of Kashiwakazi into the mountainous terrain surrounding their destination. Though it was late summer, the distant peaks still bore white caps of snow. Eventually the convoy stopped to purchase rations in bulk – they were passing fewer and fewer villages until it seemed that the land was a green expanse of primeval forest. Little had changed since he had first travelled here, Kanetsugu reflected. Many of the conifers were older than him, older than Kenshin; and quite possibly older than Echigo. In the dappled shadows under the trees, small animals scuttled away at his approach; while herds of sika deer and wild boar left behind trails of scat and cropped undergrowth. One dark night, he even glimpsed the glow of the campfire's light reflected in the eyes of a wolf.

When villages started appearing regularly again, Kanetsugu often stopped to greet their headmen; old acquaintances whom he had not had the chance to speak to in several years. It was then that they confirmed a fact that Kanetsugu had only suspected during his journey. Closer to Mt. Kasugayama, the various guard posts seemed to be slightly understaffed. Moreover, the civilians reported that a large number of soldiers had been summoned to the castle. It seemed as if a small army had been mobilized; but for what purpose? The Uesugi had cautiously avoided combat in the past few years, desperate to strengthen its forces again after Nobunaga's incursions and the civil war. If there had been a call to arms, Kanetsugu had clearly missed it; and he felt chagrined by his ignorance.

After almost two weeks on the road, the convoy finally approached the flanks of Mt. Kasugayama. Far above them the castle fortress loomed through the mist, but it would still be an arduous ascent and they paused to rest at Rinsenji temple while they enjoyed the evening meal. A few hours later, they stepped gratefully out of the darkness and into the warm, lamp-lit corridors of Kasugayama Castle.

"Welcome, Lord Kanetsugu. We have been waiting for your arrival." Yamayoshi Ichirou, the current castellan, excitedly showed him in. "It has been a long time since we have played host to Uesugi Kagekatsu's most honored advisor."

Kanetsugu held back a pained expression. Chirpy, young Ichirou inherited the management of Kasugayama Castle after the deaths of both his father and Uesugi Kenshin. "It is my pleasure to serve him," he answered simply, "though I am here for rest and to bask in the memory of his righteous father. Tell me, why have so many soldiers been stripped from the nearby defenses?"

"My apologies. As you were on the road, we were unable to send a messenger to inform you of current developments. The Sanada clan has requested reinforcements against the Tokugawa, and Lord Kagekatsu approved the transfer of two thousand men."

"Hmm…it seems the lords of Shinano must feel greatly threatened, if they are appealing for aid from their former enemies." On reflection, Kanetsugu did not find their predicament surprising. The Sanada were once loyal vassals of the Takeda, but following the devastating losses of many of their best warriors at Nagashino; they chose to submit to Nobunaga. Then came Nobunaga's death at Honnouji, and the Sanada found themselves independent again; surrounded on all sides by larger and more aggressive clans. The weakened Sanada skillfully avoided absorption for the next three years through skillful politicking and careful negotiation, but with everyone hoping to claim a chunk of Shinano for themselves; they could not possibly hold out for long.

"_We_ are the rightful rulers of Shinano." A third voice, low and roughened with age, chimed in. The grim figure of Suda Chikamitsu shuffled into the hall. As Kanetsugu watched, the grizzled old retainer slipped a bunch of keys into the sleeve of his grey kimono.

"Chikamitsu! It's great to see you in good health." Kanetsugu beamed at the ancient warrior.

" The Uesugi and Takeda have fought over Shinano countless times. With our greatest enemy destroyed, there is no reason why we cannot crush the Sanada and reclaim the province. I, for one, long to see my domain again after nearly three decades!"

Ichirou and Kanetsugu rolled their eyes almost simultaneously. Chikamitsu once ruled over his own portion of Shinano, a minor daimyo in his own right; before it was lost to Takeda Shingen. The remnants of the Suda survived by fleeing to Echigo and serving Uesugi Kenshin as retainers; becoming a landless, vassal clan that existed in name only. The former warlord seethed with bitterness and would do anything to reclaim Shinano and his clan's honor.

"We are still weakened. Lord Kagekatsu is biding his time. To embark on an all-out conquest of Shinano now would result in too many losses." Kanetsugu lowered his voice. "Perhaps we could claim it bloodlessly by becoming the Sanada's most steadfast ally." The young man closed his fist and opened it again slowly, releasing an intensely glowing orb of divine energy that rose a few inches into the air and then dissipated. It was a subtle show of strength, and Chikamitsu took the hint.

"I will support your every endeavor, my lord," he replied; though his expression still betrayed fuming resentment as he lowered his head in deference.

"Ichirou, if I might ask; what has Lord Kagekatsu gained as a result of aiding the Sanada? He is an astute man who would not provide such generosity if it did not bring significant benefit to us." _More like he is an utterly selfish tight-arse who caused one of his own supporters to commit seppuku as a result of the paltry reward given for his actions at Otate,_ Kanetsugu reflected.

"We have been given Sanada Yukimura as a hostage." Ichirou smiled meekly. "I wonder if it's a fair trade though, I mean, he's just one man-…why are you staring at me like that, Lord Kanetsugu…?"

"…WHERE IS HE?!" Kanetsugu's mouth hung open in shock. _Oh my god…_

Ichirou blinked at Kanetsugu's reaction in puzzlement. But Chikamitsu merely stretched and retrieved his bunch of keys with a wry grin.

"I've locked him in the basement."

* * *

A/N: I have never done so much natural history research for a yaoi fic before…."O-o

Historical notes about the new characters:

**Osen** - While it is true that Kanetsugu is officially married at this point; it was also common for samurai to openly take on additional lovers of either sex; so Osen would not have opposed Kane x Yuki in the historical sense. Or you can also choose to assume that since the marriage was arranged by Kagekatsu, Kanetsugu and Osen might not have been really romantically attached. What is remembered is that Osen was an intelligent, supportive and dignified woman who was older than Kanetsugu; and that they got along well.

**Yamayoshi Ichirou – **Yamayoshi Toyomori was the castellan of Kasugayama Castle until his death; just before Kenshin's. I have searched in vain for the name of the castle's next warden and had to settle with creating a fictional heir for Toyomori.

**Suda Chikamitsu** – A former daimyo of Shinano, who was Yukimura's guardian during his captivity in Kasugayama Castle. History remembers him as being a very 'capable' warden.

Finally, I know it's an immature joke, but it is completely intended that the initials of the four guard captains mentioned by Kanetsugu spell out 'S-H-I-T '. ;)


	3. Second Coin

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support gotten so far…this fandom is really quiet. I promise there will be erotic scenes but a few chapters are needed to build up to it. I don't see either Kanetsugu or Yukimura as the sort who would begin humping each other at first sight :P

To clarify, both men should be considered to be in their twenties for the purposes of this fic.

* * *

In the pitch blackness, Yukimura froze, unmoving; trying to trace the source of the footsteps and muffled voices overhead. It was the fourth night he had to spend in this godforsaken cellar; and he'd long since given up trying to get his eyes used to the darkness. Chikamitsu had (probably deliberately) neglected to provide him with a lamp. His current accommodations were not cruel in the strictest sense…sure, he was confined to the castle grounds and locked up at night; but he had three rather bland meals per day, comfortable bedding and clean laundry. Chikamitsu nagged, grumbled and made him do chores; but nothing overly strenuous. Mistreating him would only lead to dire consequences for the Uesugi soldiers in Shinano. Mostly, he just missed Crimson Fang. But even that small comfort seemed to mean less and less to him as time passed.

He was, after all, a broken man. _No_; he told himself, _I cannot go down the path of despondency yet. My clan may be vulnerable, but my captivity has secured aid for my brethren. It's best to take each day as it comes for now._

But Yukimura hadn't shaved in weeks.

Even when motionless, he found himself unable to discern exactly what was being said. All he could determine was that some important visitor had arrived with what sounded like several armored soldiers. After some conversation, two people began walking towards the staircase at the end of the corridor. Was Chikamitsu coming back with the visitor? Yukimura listened carefully. No doubt about it, the pair was definitely coming down the steps. Were they going to retrieve some item from the castle's larder and storerooms; or were they really coming to see him?

Crates and barrels filled Yukimura's chamber, and he groped his way cautiously around these obstacles towards the far corner of the room; the side closest to the staircase. Suddenly his foot bumped against a small, ceramic object on the floor with a loud clink; which wobbled, toppled over and rattled against the floor. Yukimura winced with disgust as a revolting stench assailed his senses. He'd just kicked over his own chamber pot, which meant he was now standing in a slimy puddle of his own..._ugh_.

As soon as the realization hit him, Yukimura heard the key unlocking his door, and light flooded the room. Chikamitsu hadn't even bothered to knock. He flinched instinctively against the sudden brightness before straightening up and bowing to present whatever dignity he had left to the new arrival.

Kanetsugu frowned at Chikamitsu when the other man clicked his tongue in mock sympathy. But his annoyance gave way to confusion followed by dismay at Yukimura's disheveled state. Yukimura appeared scruffy in a fraying yukata that was slightly too small for him. Overgrown, tousled hair obscured much of his features, and stubble covered his chin. Clearly, it was more than just Chikamitsu's handing that had resulted in his current state.

"…Yukimura? I'm Naoe Kanetsugu. Do you remember me?"

"Yes."

Recognition flickered in the captive's eyes. But the way he uttered that single syllable in answer filled Kanetsugu with sadness. Gone was the fiery warrior he saw at Kawanakajima. Yukimura carried himself like a prisoner-of-war; and his eyes bore the empty expression of a tired horse that had seen too many battles and lost the spirit to fight.

"Please, I would like to dine with you. I've just had a long journey." Kanetsugu knew that was only partly true – he'd feasted earlier with monks at Risenji; but desperately wanted to do anything to lift Yukimura's spirits. It would also be impolite for the other man to refuse.

"Thank you, Lord Kanetsugu. Please allow me to clean this mess first."

Kanetsugu responded by turning to Chikamitsu and ordering Yukimura's guardian to fetch a lit lamp, and a servant with a mop and bucket. The older retainer grumbled as he shuffled back up the stairway to obey him. When he turned back, he noted that Yukimura's expression had changed to one of curious suspicion. He smiled warmly in response.

"Consider yourself an honored guest. I take it that no welcome dinner was held on your arrival. Please forgive us for the delayed hospitality."

* * *

_It's him…Kenshin's cheerful young magician. The one that talks about love and honor all the time, or so Shingen said. _There was no way Yukimura could fail to recognize the officer that became completely smitten with him at first sight. Kanetsugu wore his heart on his sleeve! In another time, in another place, he might have returned the sentiment. But not when Shingen was dead, his clan was dying, and certainly not when he was a prisoner standing in his own filth. Yukimura was surprised to find that he still sufficient pride to feel irritated by the fact.

_Has he come to court me now?_ Yukimura pondered. He could not politely refuse the senior official's invitation and realized that he would also be placed in a difficult situation if Kanetsugu actually requested closer intimacy as well. Judging from what he heard of the man, Yukimura doubted that Kanetsugu would stoop to taking advantage of him; but could not be absolutely sure. He decided it was probably better to gently defuse Kanetsugu's interest before things escalated. Once supplied with illumination, Yukimura went over to his trunk and picked out his most drab, but formal kimono. Some quick rummaging at the bottom of the container uncovered a length of cord which Yukimura used to tie his hair back. The tangled ponytail would need to be cropped eventually, but at least he now looked slightly more presentable.

Now, only one last item was needed. Yukimura's hachimaki, the headband bearing the symbol of the Sanada clan, could not be omitted at an event like this. Gently he lifted it from where it lay at his bedside, and unfolded it to reveal the silhouettes of six square-holed coins neatly embroidered into the fabric. Its meaning was archaic. According to the old myths, six coins was the fare each deceased human soul paid to the celestial boatman that would ferry them to paradise. Well, Yukimura understood long ago that money could not buy happiness, let alone passage to heaven. Plus, his clan was already struggling to survive and it seemed inauspicious to wear what was in effect a burial tax on his head. But even if he disagreed with its symbolism, Yukimura understood the significance of wearing the hachimaki. It was a reminder that even in the depths of Echigo, he would endure as a warrior of his clan; and his pride in it would never falter.

It was all he had to hang on to.

Chikamitsu waited outside the door to escort him to the dining hall. Once he was ready, Yukimura joined Kanetsugu for the night's meal.

True to his warm demeanor, Kanetsugu was dressed in an orange kimono with a bamboo motif. To Yukimura's relief, the other man had requested the attendance of the castle's other officials. Ichirou and Chikamitsu flanked him on either side, and four more samurai were seated on the floor. The atmosphere was slightly awkward. The Uesugi men aside from Kanetsugu were being effectively forced to eat with Yukimura as an equal; while Yukimura remained solemn-faced and carefully reticent so as not to rouse his attentions. They dined in silence.

The meal was simple, but surprisingly tasty. Echigo was the second largest exporter of rice in Japan, and so it was the staple of almost every one of Yukimura's meals here; including this one. But a few flakes of dried seaweed transformed it into an aromatic treat. A serving of stewed vegetables accompanied the meal, consisting of chopped mushrooms, tapioca, bamboo shoot, and brine-pickled radishes. Slices of freshwater catfish, a common denizen of flooded rice paddies, were also provided; the concentric rings of boiled fish muscle partially obscured by the egg and tofu that was added as extra flavor. Yukimura savored his meal and the warm sake that accompanied it; reminded of the fact that if Echigo could produce vast quantities of rice, then it could also have a massive rice wine industry! That was how Kenshin could drink to his heart's content. Servants remained close at hand to replenish emptied cups; and when the alcohol flowed, tongues became loosened. The officials began to talk merrily among themselves, while young Ichirou started swaying slightly.

Wishing to retain control of his senses, Yukimura diligently limited his sake intake and watched with grim fascination as Kanetsugu consumed far more than the other men. Keen to relax and enjoy himself at the end of his journey, the strategist was toasting with everyone in the room. When it finally came to his turn, Yukimura dutifully held up his sake and coolly reciprocated the gesture; but Kanetsugu gave him a lopsided grin over the edge of his own cup and winked.

_Oh great, here it comes._

"Heresch to 'yer good health, and…happy times. Yup, together we shall…er…" Mercifully, Kanetsugu was unable to complete the statement as he struggled to prop himself upright with his free hand. Nine cups of sake were clearly having an effect on both his coordination and judgment, Yukimura reflected. It was obvious that he did not share his former lord's phenomenal tolerance.

"Your generosity overwhelms me, Lord Kanetsugu," Yukimura tactfully answered. "To good health."

"Y-You are ze most hora…hona…honorable warrior I met. Love…honor 'n justice are all a samurai's gotta live by y'know…" Kanetsugu raised his cup high.

_Be careful Yukimura, or he'll preach all night if you let him…_

"Aye, my lord. One should always aspire to serve the greater good. But I prefer the simple things in life…good food, fresh air, and a comfy bed at night."

Kanetsugu lowered the cup and suddenly became absorbed with his own reflection in the sake.

"…Uh, pardon? 'Dint fink I got the last bit…"

"I said I like a comfy bed at night."

_Just how far gone is this guy?_

"I…I fink I should…should…go ta bed. 'Tis been a long day…" _Yes. Yes!_

"A wise notion. I am tired too."

With this affirmation, Kanetsugu rose unsteadily to his feet. A pair of servants helped him out of the room and presumably to his sleeping quarters.

_Phew._

But Chikamitsu had listened to the exchange and remained more sober than the others. Once Kanetsugu had departed, he wasted no time in goading Yukimura back to his cell.

* * *

Morning broke over Kasugayama Castle, with the sun rising slowly over the horizon to the calls of forest songbirds trilling in the dew-drenched air; accompanied by the thunderous roar of cannon-fire and the screams of a thousand dying soldiers. The raging battle was confined to the interior of Kanetsugu's skull however.

Cold splashes of water and a hot cup of tea did little to relieve the throbbing hangover. The strategist massaged his temples and groaned – magic could move mountains, level cities and destroy entire armies, but could not eliminate the consequences of a night of excessive drinking. What in the world had possessed him to try and out-drink Uesugi Kenshin?

Oh yeah, Yukimura was there. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kanetsugu knew that he ought to be excitedly running down to the basement to find him; but the headache dampened his enthusiasm the moment he removed his head from the bucket. Instead he settled for sitting on his mattress and trying to piece together what happened the previous night. Yukimura had been suspicious and tense; and by drinking liberal quantities of sake, he'd been trying to subtly encourage Yukimura to relax as well. But the man remained on his guard and Kanetsugu had made a fool of himself instead. Resisting the impulse to crawl back into bed, he washed his hair and got dressed.

On reaching the basement, Kanetsugu found Yukimura's door ajar and nobody present. This left him at a bit of a loss. Kasugayama Castle was immense, one of the four largest mountain castles in Japan at the time of its construction. Chikamitsu and Yukimura could be anywhere in its many levels, assuming they were in the main fortress to begin with. Outside there were multiple outbuildings, guard towers, rows of stables and walled gardens. He would have to wait until they returned for a meal or encountered him by chance.

It was heartbreaking for Kanetsugu to realize that Yukimura had slipped into a chronic haze of depression. With perseverance, he felt he could gradually help Yukimura overcome it, but would he be the same person he had fallen in love with afterwards? Time and tribulations had been unkind to Yukimura. Lover or not, Kanetsugu could not sit by and watch the Takeda's finest surviving warrior slip into miserable oblivion.

* * *

Historic notes:

**Coins** - Before the 17th century, Japan imported many Chinese coins as currency. These distinctive coins had a square hole through the center which enabled them to be hung from a cord for ease of storage.

**Hachimaki** - Words and symbols on a headband often carry a message that is important to the wearer. However, the act of putting on a hachimaki is a symbolic gesture in itself and implies that the wearer is 'getting down to business' and is willing to endure through something difficult. It's the Japanese equivalent of rolling up one's sleeves.

**Food and Drink**– Yukimura's welcome dinner, while delicious and fairly complex, was hastily prepared from ingredients that were common in Sengoku-era Echigo and readily obtainable from storage in a mountaintop castle in the middle of the night. The cooks did not have time to prepare a more elaborate meal of sushi or red meat which would have been more appropriate for someone of Kanetsugu's rank, but he obviously did not mind. He's a nice guy like that. And yes, Echigo literally dripped with sake!


	4. Third Coin

When faced with a wretched task like this, Yukimura preferred to count his blessings. He had a spade. It was a big, sturdy spade, and it would not break under the strain of shoveling tottering piles of manure _all day long_ - a perverse mockery of the fact that he did not have to clean up after himself the previous night. Chikamitsu was clearly unused to horse care and chose to watch him unobtrusively from a distance. Fortunately the horses themselves were polite beasts that showed no inclination to kick or bite the stranger in their midst; though there were another ten or so stalls left to muck out and maybe Yukimura had just been lucky so far. Best of all, old Aki, the chestnut horse that had borne him all the way to Echigo without complaint, was somewhere among them.

Yukimura shut the gate of the stall he had just cleaned and peered into the next one, hoping that he would finally have the chance to check on Aki. What he saw made him blink in slight confusion. In the dimness within was a horse so unnaturally pale that it looked like someone had simply placed a white silhouette against a painting of an empty stall. Most white horses still bore dark hairs in their manes or tails, or had dark skin around their eyes and mouth, but this one was as blindingly white as freshly fallen snow. It was a freakishly large male too, and stood a head taller than the other stallions. He'd seen this unearthly animal before back at Kawanakajima, bearing the equally mythical Uesugi Kenshin into battle. Piercing blue eyes turned to regard his approach, and Yukimura pushed open the gate of its stall with some trepidation mixed with mesmerized awe.

Then, as if it immediately understood the purpose of his visit, the magical steed swished its silken tail and deposited a fresh, steaming pile of dung on the floor. The former Takeda cavalier groaned, rolled his eyes and got down to work.

For the next couple of hours he toiled without rest. Aki seemed to be well-cared for and nickered in recognition when he arrived, but Yukimura's mind was on the white stallion. It seemed inconceivable that the same animal could have survived all of Kenshin's violent confrontations and outlived him; particularly since its color would have made it a very visible target. He would have to ask Kanetsugu about it later; but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Yukimura remembered that he had to avoid the man as well. So he banished all thoughts of the mysterious horse until Chikamitsu finally summoned him indoors for lunch. Gratefully he stretched his aching back and entered the cool shadows of the main keep. Inside, Kanetsugu was already waiting.

"Hello Chikamitsu! I see you've brought Yukimura to tend to our horses today," he commented with a scrowl. The smell of horses and hay clung to Yukimura, readily identifying his whereabouts for the morning.

"Yes my lord," Chikamitsu replied. "The senior stable manager sprained his back in a fall last week."

"So I heard. Yukimura is highly qualified to deal with horses and should be put to work as such. It's not every day that we get a real, live Takeda cavalier to offer his expertise…"

Yukimura simmered but remained silent. He certainly knew how to care for horses and was responsible for his own mount during campaigns; and also expected this sort of treatment from Chikamitsu. But the mention of the destroyed cavalry unit brought unpleasant memories of Nagashino to the surface, and Kanetsugu's easy acceptance of this situation left him feeling somewhat betrayed after the warm welcome of the previous night.

* * *

Once Yukimura turned away, Kanetsugu gritted his teeth. It felt dishonorable to speak to Yukimura like that, but his reaction allowed him to confirm that Yukimura had quickly learnt to expect only kindness from him; which was a good thing. Never again would he have to openly condone the thinly-disguised slavery. Still, he needed to take Chikamitsu's feelings into consideration and proceed with tact. While Yukimura and Chikamitsu awaited their meal, he slipped upstairs to see Ichirou in his office. He now had a proposal to put forth.

Ichirou sat with his chin in one hand. The other hand toyed with several polished agate pebbles in a bowl of water. Judging from his pained expression, the castellan was also suffering from the effects of excessive drinking; and was assiduously avoiding his paperwork as a result. As soon as Kanetsugu entered the room, he swiftly withdrew his hand and dried it in his lap. The strategist pretended not to notice and advanced on him with a merciless grin.

"Ichirou, I'd like to request that we put a new, temporary stable manager on the payroll…"

* * *

Yukimura accepted the sudden promotion with considerably more calm than Chikamitsu. The salary was not exorbitant; but given that he was already housed and fed at Uesugi expense, the funds would accumulate untapped. More importantly, it allowed him to retain a shred of dignity as a paid employee as opposed to being solely a captive. This good news was offset by the realization that in making him do this, Kanetsugu was clearly intending to keep him here for as long as possible. And now, Kanetsugu also had the excuse to upgrade his accommodations to a room in the same corridor as his own, in the name of 'good employee relations'. He also had the excuse to 'inspect his work'.

The smart bastard.

With wages in hand, Yukimura was now also honor-bound to perform his job to the best of his ability. Two weeks had passed since Kanetsugu triumphantly announced his new appointment, and Yukimura had time to prepare several possible conversational ruses to distract the other man's affections once he inevitably found himself on the receiving end. He reserved his genuine curiosity over the white horse for just such an encounter.

But for the third time today, he found himself drawn to leaning against the gate of its stall and watching it quizzically. Discreet queries had revealed the strange fact that Kayaku, as he was named, was not owned or ridden by any one person in particular; indeed it was treated as just one of many horses that came under the common management of Kasugayama Castle. Yukimura elected to spend more of his free time with Aki, which was warmly affectionate towards him; while the white horse remained well-mannered but aloof. He longed to ride the stocky chestnut beyond the castle walls and today even galloped around the paddock, bareback, with his shovel in hand, imagining for just one evening that he was charging into battle with his cross-spear. But when the sun set and he returned the tired creature to its stall, Yukimura drifted back into melancholy and mourning for the warrior's life he had lost. Aki was not even battle-trained.

He had made several sincere attempts to befriend the other stable workers. Unfortunately, word had gotten around the castle since his arrival and they were fearful of the powerful former enemy in their midst; not to mention disdainful of his status as an overglorified prisoner. Time spent with them was wasted on nervous silence. Yukimura had to be content with keeping his own company.

Now he plodded in the direction of the toolshed. The long-handled manure shovel had to be returned, but he found himself stopping to twirl it absentmindedly, swinging its broad head in circles like a lethal weapon. With his skills, it would probably count as such, but he could play with it for a while as Chikamitsu had become resigned to simply checking on him at regular intervals instead of following him constantly; allowing him some measure of privacy. He made several mock slashes and thrusts at the foundations of the shed. After sweeping the shovel in a horizontal arc before him, Yukimura brought it behind his back and spun it vertically; well-honed reflexes compensating for the tool's awkward balance and shorter length. A forward thrust on the right was quickly followed by a rising diagonal slash. Then with the speed of a lunging viper, he leapt forward and slammed the edge of the shovel several inches into the hard-packed dirt of the toolshed floor. It remained stuck there; and for the first time in weeks, Yukimura smiled in self-satisfaction.

"Please remove that filthy implement from the ground and return it where it belongs."

Yukimura spun around. Suda Chikamitsu eyed him dispassionately at a safe distance. Had he really been practicing for so long that he'd lost track of time? He'd let dusk creep up on him, fooled by the warm glow of the castle's many lamps. It was definitely past the time that Chikamitsu would have expected him indoors. Hurriedly Yukimura stashed the shovel and emerged from the shed, apologizing profusely. But the Uesugi retainer would have none of it. The moment he stood up from a bow, Chikamitsu slugged him in the head.

It wasn't a terribly hard blow. Chikamitsu was old and had not fought or trained in decades, and Yukimura staggered back a couple of steps in surprise rather than due to the force behind it. But his answering grunt of pain served to awaken many years of pent up outrage in the older man; and before he could recover, Chikamitsu began to pummel him with gleeful impunity. Dozens more punches and kicks battered Yukimura's face and unarmored body. Corporal punishment used to be meted out on lazy, incompetent servants in the retainer's former household; and while heavily frowned upon at Kasugayama, it was not banned explicitly. Yukimura's idiotic little dance with the shovel had finally given him an excuse to exact revenge.

Somewhere in the haze of pain, Yukimura became enraged. He'd already tolerated being treated like a lowly slave, but Chikamitsu had finally gone too far. Unused to such degrading and cruel punishment, his mind suddenly rebelled. All thoughts of enduring this for the sake of his clan vanished as he roared through swollen cheeks and rose up like a maddened beast. One powerful arm caught Chikamitsu around his scrawny waist and flung him back, sending the man crashing backwards into a shelf laden with tools. Chikamitsu's breath was knocked from his lungs and his limited reserves of energy had been spent in the initial assault. Struggling to stand, he could only watch with wide-eyed horror as Yukimura advanced on him…and reached for the shovel.

It would be almost pathetically easy to decapitate the bastard, Yukimura thought, even if the blade wasn't already sharp, rusty and jagged from years of use. His clan could forgive him, given the circumstances - not that his life meant that much to him anymore if the Uesugi chose to execute him either. So it wasn't fear of punishment that stayed his hand, or even Chikamitsu's panicked whimpers for help. Somewhere through his raging bloodlust, a gentle conscience that wasn't altogether his own urged him to reconsider. Chikamitsu was a frail, terrified noncombatant; and brutally slaughtering him would be only temporarily satisfying and extremely dishonorable.

Kanetsugu would never approve of it.

Yukimura tore his gaze away from the shovel and bent over to grab Chikamitsu by the collar. The man gave a strangled cry as Yukimura jerked him upright, toppling an assortment of mallets, adzes and trowels onto him as he did so. With a monumental effort, Yukimura resisted the urge to smash his face into the wall behind him, and instead released Chikamitsu. Then he leaned close to his face; near enough for his bloodied nose to spray a fine red mist over his captor's features when he exhaled.

"The Uesugi are too good for miserable scum like you. Touch me again, and I will tear you into bite-sized pieces for the crows." Once he made the threat, Yukimura abruptly abandoned Chikamitsu and started in the direction of the castle. He had barely taken a few steps when pain and confusion began to set in. He'd overcome his tormentor, but what now? Yukimura felt lost and alone. He needed to find some place quiet to rest and somebody to turn to…but Takeda Shingen, who had been like a father to him, was long gone.

_I can fight, but there is nothing left worth fighting for._

Part of him still wanted to see Chikamitsu's severed head rolling across the dirt; but another part reminded him that everything was hopeless; that his clan was doomed, and he was nothing but a slave and a prisoner. Returning without Chikamitsu would also appear highly suspicious. Perhaps he should go to Kanetsugu? Conflict and despair brought hesitation to his step; and made him halt in his tracks to decide exactly what to do next.

In the shed, Chikamitsu took deep breaths and gulped to steady his racing heartbeat. That was too much of a close call. That vile Takeda prisoner (he refused to see him as 'just' a Sanada) had nearly killed him, and escaped unpunished for stealing his land, honor and position as a daimyo; the infraction with the shovel notwithstanding. Some mysterious sentiment on Yukimura's part had spared his life, and now Chikamitsu smarted as well for this insult to his dignity. Yukimura would undoubtably confide in Kanetsugu at the first opportunity; and once the other officials learnt about that, he would not be able to live down the shame. As Chikamitsu propped himself against the shelves, his hand closed around a narrow handle. It was cylindrical and too thin to be a garden tool, and when he looked down at it, he realised he was holding a tool suitable for both torture and discipline. The wretch was standing motionless, unarmed and in the open; with his back towards him.

Chikamitsu tightened his grip on the horsewhip, grinning sadistically.

* * *

A/N: Poor Yukimura…obviously Kanetsugu would have to do something about this in the next chapter…;)

**Horses: **

The Kiso horse breed is indigenous to Japan and the mainstay of many armies including the Takeda. Aki is a very typical Kiso horse. Smaller than their European counterparts, Kiso are intelligent, stocky, hard-hoofed and have excellent toughness and stamina. Many were quite difficult and aggressive to handle as it was believed that foul-tempered horses would do better in battle. High-ranking samurai and generals would try to obtain the largest (and often the most intimidating and rebellious) individuals as personal mounts; so Yukimura's clan is obviously in hardship if they can only supply him with an average, non-fighting horse. At least its friendly.

Truly white horses such as Kayaku exist in nature and are considered very rare. He has blue eyes and is not a true albino - albinism is lethal to horses and foals do not survive beyond birth. Most horses that appear white are officially considered grey as their skin is actually dark – this is visible on areas of little or no hair such as on the lips and eyelids. On Kayaku, these areas would appear a pale pink. I can't decide at this point if he should be a large imported European warhorse, or a freak, mutant giant Kiso. I was inspired to make this horse into a character as there is a real, 'true' white horse used as Kenshin's mount, ridden by Gackt in the drama series Fuurin Kazan. Shinto shrines also keep white horses for ritual purposes and I imagine that Kenshin, being a very religious man, would have been the sengoku daimyo with the easiest access to them.

(On horse names)

Aki – 'Autumn'

Kayaku – 'Gunpowder'


	5. Fourth Coin

**A/N:** Scary Kanetsugu alert. The rating has been updated to reflect new, lemon-flavoured developments. ;)

Edit: Corrected grammer/punctuation. Thanks for the review and tip, Sue!

* * *

Shadows danced in the candlelight, although all windows and openings to the room were shut. A robed figure shuffled through an atmosphere dense with incense and the clarion chimes of prayer bells, chanting an arcane mantra in a hypnotic rhythm that resonated in the enclosed space.

The body of Sanada Yukimura lay unmoving within a circled pentagram which glowed from the pale, supernatural light cast by five ofuda; each paper charm positioned at one point of the star. Clothed only in his underwear, the battered warrior lay face-up with each limb splayed out on the stone floor, so that his head, arms and legs each occupied a triangle. Bloodied rags turned the water in a nearby bowl a pale red, but Yukimura's wounds were now clean and bandaged. Angry green-and-black bruises marred his chest, shoulders and jaw, but these were not open wounds. The skin of his back was torn open in three places and hidden from view. A final, gentle dab with a wet cloth was directed not at the swelling on his scalp, but at the single tear that slowly rolled down his right cheek.

Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breath as Yukimura abruptly regained consciousness. A powerfully-muscled arm shot upwards and trapped the wrist attached to the hand near his face. Immediately he felt a firm, but gentle pressure against his forehead, restraining him from rising. But pain flooded back to his senses and Yukimura tensed reflexively. More effective was Kanetsugu's soothing voice somewhere above him.

"Shh…relax. Just rest. You are safe, and everything is fine."

He released his grip. With herculean effort, Yukimura forced open his right eye – his left one was swollen shut. Kanetsugu knelt by his side, his white ceremonial robes glowing a pale orange in the candlelight. Across the room he could see the incongruously plump, smiling form of a statue of Bishamonten clutching a sword and miniature pagoda, but the rotund God of War sat shrouded in darkness. Steadily he rolled his gaze upward until it came to rest on the illuminated statue of Aizen-Myoo.

The God of Love, adored and worshipped by Naoe Kanetsugu, sprouted six arms and three faces; each of which bore a ferocious scowl that made Bishamonten appear meek in comparison. For the first time, Yukimura felt slightly nervous about Kanetsugu, who only smiled gently and brushed his hair from his face. Just what kind of ritual was he now a part of? Yukimura shuddered slightly as he remembered his fight with Chikamitsu and tried to guess what Kanetsugu had in mind for him. He spoke, but his sentences emerged as ragged breaths.

"How…Chikamitsu…what happened…? You knocked me unconscious…"

"…to save you from yourself. Had you succeeded in strangling him with the whip, I would have been forced to execute you. The permanent scar around his neck will serve as a just enough punishment."

"Forgive me…If there is anything I can do to make amends…"

"You only need to allow me to heal you. First, drink."

A cup of warm, but watered-down sake was passed to his lips. Yukimura sucked at it greedily, feeling it simultaneously relax him and quench his thirst. Once it was put aside, Yukimura gazed mesmerized, no longer possessed of any desire to resist, as Kanetsugu reached out a long, delicate finger and touched a sensitive spot just under the edge of his left collarbone. With aching slowness, the finger moved horizontally towards his sternum. As it did so, it left behind a strange sensation that was more than just a gentle touch. The fingertip felt cool and smooth on his skin, but wherever it passed, Yukimura's nerves flared to warm, tingling delight. By the time it traced a tortuous path down the centre of his chest and under his right nipple, Yukimura was suppressing a helpless whimper of pleasure.

"What was that? What are you doing?"

Kanetsugu held up his finger to show Yukimura. A spark of golden light slowly faded from the tip.

"A simple cantrip: the touch of divine magic itself. Are you comfortable with this?" He leaned closer to Yukimura, until the latter could smell the spicy scent in his warm breath and caress his face with a shaking hand in return.

"Yes, I guess," came his quiet reply. In all his thoughts of avoiding Kanetsugu, Yukimura had never dreamed he would end up like this. Yet despite the affirmative reply, a slight hesitation in his voice told Kanetsugu that Yukimura was not fully prepared yet for the best he could administer - his injuries were distracting him from the pleasure in any case. Yukimura would also need to sleep again soon in order to recover more quickly from his ordeal.

"Alright. Please try to lie still, so you don't reopen the cuts on your back." Kanetsugu repeated the same stroke, this time using two fingers. Then three, four and five fingers were used, increasing until the Uesugi mage was sliding the fingers of both hands across every muscled contour of Yukimura's chest, arms and abdomen and leaving his body awash in golden light. The soldier now clawed and scrabbled at the floorboards, writhing with pleasure. But when Kanetsugu paused, Yukimura opened his uninjured eye again to regard him warily.

_He must be afraid to truly let go, and I can hardly blame him._ Kanetsugu realized. _An offering to Aizen-Myoo cannot be made without pure and willing desire._ Gently he cradled Yukimura into a sitting position, and was mildly amused to watch as the younger warrior noticed the bulge under his loincloth and shyly moved a hand to cover it. Then they rose together and walked to the wide, two-person futon against the wall of the room, the same one he once shared with his lord years ago. He could feel Yukimura relax into his arms and warm himself against the cozy, silken softness of his robes, and was gladdened by his trust.

Yukimura hesitated again. "You are an…," he paused, as if trying to find the right words, "experienced lover. I don't know how…" Kanetsugu only chuckled slightly in reply, close enough to whisper hot breath behind his ear, and was rewarded with a quiver of anticipation in return.

"You really mean to say I'm a temple whore and you are a virgin sacrifice who doesn't know what to do next." On sensing Yukimura stiffen, he added, "I would not be able to do this with anyone I could not treasure above everything else; one who would live, fight and die with honor and for whom I would also do the same." He eased Yukimura onto the bed, on the side closer to the wall so he would have something firm to brace himself against. "I know you have had your doubts and I want you to understand that what you are about to receive comes with absolutely no obligation except your complete enjoyment. I know you have experienced terrible loss and injustice, but even if you leave me tomorrow, I want you to have enjoyed this. True love expects nothing in return. You won't need to do anything except relax."

He lay down beside Yukimura, who closed his eyes again and sighed, before shuffling backwards into his embrace. A shiver ran through him, from chill instead of pleasure, and Kanetsugu immediately wrapped the blanket around them both. Four passionate kisses, each one harder than the last, covered the area between the back of Yukimura's ear and his shoulder; before the blanket was securely tucked under his chin and Kanetsugu's free hand resumed its exploration. Reverent fingers discovered and worshipped every curve of his body in ways that Yukimura never thought possible, until they found and undid the knots of his underwear.

An unrestrained, gasping cry escaped his lips as Kanetsugu's skilled hands found their mark. One arm continued to hold him close, but the other wrapped around and massaged his shaft. The sensation was mind-shattering, and when Kanetsugu began pumping, Yukimura could do nothing except howl in time to the rhythm, unwilling and unable to care if anyone listened. Just when he thought he was going to explode, Kanetsugu paused, and then resumed and augmented his efforts with added spiritual energy. Impossibly, the sensations became even more intense, and in the blackness behind his eyelids, Yukimura could see stars and flashes of light. He felt like he was running through a burning rice-field, the touch of each flame caressing him with pleasure instead of pain, until he fell and was totally consumed. And even when the inferno roared through the very fiber of his being, Kanetsugu kept stoking the flames, so that Yukimura felt like a phoenix repeatedly immolated and reborn in each wave of pleasure until he was completely spent.

The last thing Yukimura remembered before he collapsed into exhausted slumber was the robed figure of Kanetsugu fading into existence above the smoldering ashes, growing and expanding until he took on the multi-limbed form of Aizen-Myoo himself. Then six, powerful arms reached out and pulled him close, surrounding him with both divine protection and the softest warmth. In the embrace of the God of Love, Yukimura's fear, anger and grief was completely stripped away.

And all that was left was peace.

* * *

'_Dear Kanetsugu, _

_I am glad that you are enjoying your time at Kasugayama Castle. In response to your letter sent ten days ago, I would like to re-clarify that the nature of your devotions to Aizen-Myoo do not interest, let alone disturb me in the slightest. While I treasure your tender companionship and assistance in running Yoita Castle, our marriage is one of convenience. I am sure you know as well as I do that in an ideal society, love alone should stand as the only reason for marriage._

_Regarding the issue of Sanada Yukimura: I would be very pleased if you found joy and intimacy in his presence. He sounds like a good man and will be a welcome guest in this castle if he ever visits in the future. He may be cautious for now, but I expect you'll have better luck with him than you ever did with Lord Kenshin._

_Which brings me to your second request: to stay longer at Kasugayama for the sake of Yukimura. Under normal circumstances I would disapprove of your long absence from duties in our province, but the recent news from Lord Kagekatsu is that the Toyotomi are building forts and preparing a massive army for a climactic move against the Tokugawa. There are whispers that we should officially ally ourselves with them as the Sanada already have and not cut ourselves off from the two thousand men already sent to Shinano. I would like the battalion of rookies that accompanied you to Kasugayama to receive intensive training, perhaps with Yukimura's help; so that they would be better defenders if this escalates into all-out war. You can stay in Kasugayama as long as you use the time to train them well._

_Take care,_

_Lady Naoe Osen_

_P.S. I have appropriated the eight concubines Lord Kagekatsu sent you for my own pleasure; seeing that you find them utterly uninteresting. A woman's got to have company too, you know?' _

_

* * *

_

When Yukimura woke again, he was lying exactly where Kanetsugu had left him; nestled in the incense-scented bed between two altars. The mage was gone, but he had left a neatly-folded change of clothes on the bed. On sitting up, a quick look in the direction of Aizen-Myoo's statue told Yukimura that the pentagram was erased too. Yukimura immediately examined himself and found that his wounds had healed at a supernatural rate, leaving only reddish marks under the bandages; which were discarded as useless.

He got dressed quickly. Had Kanetsugu really methodically and skillfully sacrificed him to his patron? Come to think of it, the mage had masturbated him well beyond the point of climax, and yet had _not actually been aroused himself_. This latter fact irked Yukimura as he walked over to the statue of Aizen-Myoo and examined the altar closely in the light of day, to discern some rationale for Kanetsugu's abstinence. On a low dais, two jars of still-burning incense were positioned, along with a pair of extinguished candles from the night before. A prayer bell and a cup of sake lay on the altar too, but the centre of the altar was occupied by a large brass bowl and an ornate ritual dagger that bore the carved likeness of the Buddha's head on its handle. Not understanding any of their significance, Yukimura still knelt before the altar and bowed deeply, touching the ground with his forehead several times in sincere thanks.

_True love expects nothing in return._ Had Kanetsugu taken this completely literally; or had his indecision resulted in this? Aizen-Myoo's face, with its fossilized expression of righteous wrath, betrayed no answers. A similar examination of Bishamonten's altar was just as uninformative. But just when Yukimura turned to leave the room, he froze as sudden insight struck him.

The God of Love was terrifyingly fierce, but embodied love, desire and compassion.

The God of War was chubby and smiling, but reigned as the grim lord of warriors and battle. Come to think of it, he looked a bit like Takeda Shingen.

The gods could not lie - fundamental representations their true natures were enshrined forever in stone to be venerated and meditated upon. It was the personalities of their worshippers that were more multifaceted and often hidden, and here it seemed that they were in actual fact neatly reversed. Kanetsugu always spoke softly and gently, and yet had devoured him with ferocious passion the night before. His master once thundered like a tsunami across the battlefield, but did Uesugi Kenshin also save a little tenderness for those closest to him?

Were love and war, conquest and intercourse, daimyo and strategist…really that different at all?

The ramifications were mind-boggling and they left Yukimura filled with a newfound awe of Kanetsugu. Gone was his perception of a naïve and sappy romantic, and in its place was a man who drew strength from his convictions and empowered others with his all-consuming, unadulterated love.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Yukimura opened the door, expecting to find Kanetsugu there, and frowned instead when it turned out to be Chikamitsu.

"Good morning, Yukimura." The man kept his eyes downcast, as if he was sheepish and more than a little afraid of his charge. A large box lay on the floor beside him.

"Good morning, sir," Yukimura answered awkwardly. "I'm ready to go to the stables."

To his surprise, Chikamitsu slowly knelt and bowed before him, exposing to view the crimson welt that completely encircled his neck. The elderly retainer's voice was soft, almost quivering as he spoke.

"The stables can wait, Yukimura. I have come to apologize for the unjust treatment I have meted out…I vow never to repeat this."

Yukimura hid his surprise well. Once upon a time, it would have ended at that; but Yukimura was now a man transformed. A large, calloused hand gently reached out to grasp Chikamitsu's shoulder. "Please rise. I forgive you. But tell me…what has prompted your change of heart?"

There was a pregnant pause before Chikamitsu slowly replied, "Because I truly am sorry for what I have done, and…because anyone who has been touched by the God of Love is forever a changed man. It means that you are no longer my enemy, if indeed you ever were."

He heard a nervous chuckle from Yukimura. Chikamitsu stood up in genuine surprise. "…Yukimura?"

"Was it….er, last night…that obvious?"

Another pause.

"Er……_yeah_."

"……"

Chikamitsu stifled a grin on seeing Yukimura blushing to the tips of his ears in pure embarrassment at the fact that he'd kept every member of the castle staff awake past midnight. Quickly, and with considerable effort, he shoved the box in front of the warrior and bowed again.

"Your armor, Sanada Yukimura. Please take back what is rightfully yours."

The enormity of the gesture and what it implied for the extant of Chikamitsu's trust moved Yukimura almost to tears. Most of all, it was the way he uttered the name 'Sanada' with such personal regard that finally convinced Yukimura that Chikamitsu now respected him as a member of his clan. With longing fingers he undid the clasp holding the lid shut and gazed once again at the red, battle-worn plates.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me 'Chikamitsu'."

"Yes si…Chikamitsu."

"And here is your spear." The retainer reached past the edge of the doorframe and brought Crimson Fang into view, presenting it to Yukimura shaft first. The young warrior was left speechless; his jaw hung slack even as joy creased the edges of his lips.

"Lord Kanetsugu has requested that you work only the afternoon shift in the stables, and devote each weekday morning to training with him and his squad of young soldiers."

"Please tell him I gladly accept this task."

"Then if you are feeling well enough today, he would like to spar with you in the outer courtyard. Once you have changed, I will escort you there."

Yukimura shut the door and strapped on his armor with eager alacrity, now regretting postponing his much-needed haircut as the long strands got caught in the joints between the plates on his back. Impatiently he grabbed the head of Crimson Fang and awkwardly sheared off nearly a foot of unwanted hair so that it was back to its former length. Lastly he donned his hachimaki of six coins and brought his spear out to meet Kanetsugu in full battle order.

Kanetsugu had impossible ideals, but he was also an impossible man. Yukimura tightened his grip on his spear and hoped he would also now find in him an impossible opponent.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies for spending so long on this chapter – dealing with gods is not a matter I take lightly and in fact, this chapter was changed at the last moment when I discovered the connection between Kanetsugu and Aizen-Myoo; and it forced a dramatic rewrite that did not so much change Kanetsugu's personality but gave it a greater intensity. Basically I was trying to find out why the kanji character for 'ai' (love) was worn prominently by Kanetsugu in the game and in real life and stumbled across his name among the links given in the Japanese Wikipedia article for Aizen-Myoo. The 'Ai' in 'Aizen-Myoo' is the same character that is on Kanetsugu's clothes. Unable to read Japanese, I copy-pasted his name and 'Aizen-Myoo', as a single string of kanji, into Google just to double-check, and found that their names occur in the same sentence for most of the results. I think that's enough evidence to say there must be some kind of connection.

Also, feel free to take the content of Osen's letter however you will. Seriously.

Historical info:

**Aizen-Myoo **- Worshipped by Naoe Kanetsugu, the god of love, lust and compassion is also revered by actors, musicians, couples in love and singles looking for romance. In modern times he is also worshipped by homosexuals. Aizen-Myoo has both a male and female aspect and is sometimes worshipped with tantric-like rituals. He appears angry as he is always brimming with suppressed lust, and converts the sensual pleasure of his followers into enlightenment and universal compassion.

**Bishamonten - **I have a little statue of the god of war on my desk. He is really plump and smiles from ear to ear. He carries a sword and a mini pagoda, which apparently represents the treasury of heaven, which he guards and also gives out to the deserving. Aside from war, Bishamonten also stands for protection and justice.

**Magic** – One of Kanetsugu's battle moves involves him casting a pentagram in front of him using his charms. Given that he is both a priest of Aizen-Myoo and a magic-user, I've put two and two together and turned him into a tantric sex magician. I'm also expecting the flames to be heading my way in five, four, three, two…

* * *


	6. Fifth Coin

Each time Kanetsugu exhaled, his breath hung in the air like wisps of smoke. Although it was still mid- autumn, chill winds brought moisture from the valleys below to where it condensed as frost in the castle's gardens by night; and the perpetual, white snowcaps of the surrounding mountains were inexorably extending icy claws down their flanks to grasp Echigo for the coming winter.

He continued to pant as he lay back against the tree, helmet in his lap, with an equally-exhausted Yukimura by his side. The soldiers had been dismissed for lunch after sparring all morning, leaving their tired instructors some time to themselves before the armor maintenance session planned for the afternoon. Not all of them were happy to hear about their extended stay at Kasugayama and so Kanetsugu chose to start them off at a slow pace in order to maintain their morale.

Yukimura had not mentioned a single word about the previous night, and Kanetsugu began to wonder if despite his caution, he had tried to do too much, too soon. Yet the other warrior shifted his weight to lean against him in trusting, companionable silence. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the musky, but not unpleasant scent of Yukimura's sweat mixed with the tang of leather armor straps and fallen leaves. _He even smells good when he's happy_, Kanetsugu thought. _I could sit here and taste his scent… his closeness… all day; and be content as well, even if I never touched him. The gods have blessed me richly indeed._ He opened his eyes to see Yukimura gazing back at him affectionately, but the soldier also wore a quizzical expression. Suddenly, Kanetsugu remembered that to Yukimura, he was still a lord of Echigo and therefore his superior. He'd hoped for some sort of cue from Yukimura – some statement that his advances were welcomed before he dared to take things further; and forgotten that he would not initiate contact as long as he saw himself as being of lower status.

"Yukimura, what is it? Just ask."

At once, the warrior's gaze flickered aside. Yukimura's lips twitched slightly, as if he was finding the right words to say. Suddenly he asked, "Why isn't Kayaku, Lord Kenshin's old horse, ridden by anyone now?"

_After all that, he just wants to ask me about a horse?!_ Kanetsugu concealed his surprise and disappointment long enough to notice the samurai's cheeks redden slightly – an indication that his real thoughts were on something far more personal and probably sensual. _Still, that horse does tend to stand out…_

"Kayaku is, as you have said, an old horse. He was a young adult when my lord first obtained him; I was six at that time. But a rolling boulder shattered bones in both his rear legs shortly after the battles of Kawanakajima. I worked magic night and day to heal my lord's finest mount and brought him back from the brink of death, but those legs can no longer take enough weight for Kayaku to rear, let alone bear a rider. Lord Kenshin used captured Takeda cavalry horses after that."

Yukimura gave him a bittersweet smile. "I will always remain proud of the men and horses of my former unit. Please, I'd love to know, what are your current plans for Kayaku? Such a majestic beast is surely not destined to chew hay in a stable and paddock for the rest of its life."

"Sadly, that's about all Kayaku can do. We made many attempts to breed him. But the injuries also prevent copulation even on the few occasions when the constant pain does not dampen his enthusiasm. It's also a miracle that he is still tractable and safe to handle. He cannot even be allowed to graze with other horses, lest he is kicked or even killed during a fight for herd dominance."

"Then from his perspective, Kayaku has nothing left to live for." Yukimura's expression was one of wistfulness. "He has no master, mate or purpose; and lives each day tormented by pain and loneliness." His voice dropped a notch. "Lord Kanetsugu, I don't mean any insult to your abilities as a healer; but as a former cavalier, I share a deeply emotional bond with horses. If you would ever consider it, I beg to be the one to put Kayaku out of his misery."

Kanetsugu closed his eyes again. "No offense taken. I've contemplated doing the same many times. But Kayaku is visually striking. In the eyes of the people of Echigo, he is an easily-recognized reminder of Uesugi Kenshin's greatness, and his presence brings hope and joy to the populace during processions and ceremonies. For this extraordinary reason, he must endure."

"I see…I understand." Yukimura appeared deep in thought.

"Yukimura," Kanetsugu continued, "despite my reputation, I am not so simple as to believe that my honor and love alone can ease all suffering in this world. Sometimes I feel I have failed those that should matter the most to me. Kayaku, Lord Kenshin and his son Lord Kagekatsu have lived on nothing but war and pain."

"Where does your love come from then, Kanetsugu?" Yukimura cautiously ventured to use his first name, seeing that the other man was entrusting him with his deepest emotional secrets. "Even on the day I first saw you all those years ago,' love' was your philosophy and your creed. I've always thought that one cannot love unless one has received love. Truly, you are remarkable man if can love without having first experienced it."

Kanetsugu sat up in pleasant surprise. The warrior was getting his inner strength back, and displaying a much greater depth of understanding than he had anticipated. "The answer is simple. You have seen how Lord Kenshin's devotion to Bishamonten has granted him powers that make him more than human – or less than human; for in return he has literally sold his soul. But I don't think he's ever ceased to enjoy battle. Similarly, I have given myself over to the God of Love such that even in my darkest hour, I will always be held and comforted in the arms of Aizen-Myoo. To share this love with others is my divine obligation."

"It is a huge sacrifice." Yukimura muttered doubtfully. _Does Kanetsugu really love me, _he wondered,_ or was it a religious chore? _"Did you…enjoy…what happened between us last night?"

When Kanetsugu replied, he sounded slightly bashful. "I took great pleasure in it." Then he hastily added "I hope you aren't upset. I know you've been uncomfortable since my arrival, and if you feel…"

"No, no…not at all." Yukimura's voice dropped to a quiet whisper. "Please…I feel honored by what you have done. In fact, if it's not too much to ask…I'd love it if you would continue."

* * *

Kayaku watched the red-armored man with interest as he ran the brush through his coat and mane, smoothing out tangles and removing dead fur with fastidious care. Was he being dressed up for another exhausting parade? It seemed unlikely – if that was the case then the courtyard outside would be filled with busy people, colorful banners, and other horses. The new human had been really friendly and understanding from the start; and had showered him with unexpected affection, so whatever he had planned next couldn't be a bad thing. The stallion chose to relax and just enjoy the sensation of the bristles massaging his skin. He completed trusted this man and quietly stood still even as the brush swept over the trembling, aching joints of his rear limbs.

Kayaku decided that if it weren't for his injury, he would gladly bear him on his back. Come to think of it, today the young man smelt a little like his previous rider; the tall and stern, but attentive warlord who he instinctively knew was now deceased. Kayaku's sensitive nostrils picked up the faint scent of incense; and he snorted in recognition.

The horse also remembered the two other riders he had during his long life. The shorter, talkative one in white (who used to follow the tall one) _tried_ to ride him after healing his legs, but Kayaku had stumbled in pain and thrown him from the saddle. Even so, that human forgave him and had a juicy chunk of radish in his pocket whenever he dropped by.

The third rider was Kayaku's very first. He recalled bygone battles in the land of his birth - a thirsty desert of sand dunes and towering mosques; where his rider called him by another name, fought in chainmail and bore a shield with a cross on it. Years later, the warrior lay down his sword for a holy book and they trekked thousands of miles before crossing the ocean to where he was now. Though Kayaku would never understand the concept, the amount of gold paid by Kenshin for his purchase was enough for the ex-Crusader to build a new church in Echigo.

Kayaku would also never understand the concept of human religion and how his life had been shaped by the faiths of three different warrior-priests. If he did, he would have also praised the gods when Yukimura finished brushing him and replaced the horse in the stall on his left with the gentlest, prettiest little chestnut mare he had ever known.

* * *

"Aki is female?"

Yukimura nodded and gave Kanetsugu a wry smile. "If she mates successfully, you can keep her."

"Yukimura, I can't accept this sort of generosity from the Sanada. Your clan needs every mount it can muster…especially one of the last surviving horses of the Takeda bloodlines!"

Yukimura shrugged. "Our stables actually have a surplus of untrained mares now, after we lost our males to Oda gunfire at Nagashino."

They sat together in a hot spring not far from Kasugayama Castle a few days after the first snows began to fall. Neither would be able to leave the mountain for the next few months as blizzards howled between the mountain peaks and avalanches threatened every forest path…not that either wanted to. "You lost_ family_ at Nagashino." Kanetsugu replied as he slid a comforting arm around his waist. "Besides, Kayaku has never been able to support himself on his hind limbs to copulate. Even if you stable them together all winter, there's no guarantee that familiarity would make it easier for him when Aki comes into estrus in the spring."

"I beg your pardon, Kanetsugu. But I'm only applying what you have taught me."

"What would that be?"

"When I served the Takeda, I fought for honor and duty. When the clan perished I thought I had nothing left to live for, but now you've shown me that it's possible to live for the sake of love as well. Even if I am no longer in Echigo, the memory of your compassion will always give me enough reason to fight on." Yukimura's voice was steady as Kanetsugu turned to face him in wonderment. "Like you, kind Aki has a heart big enough for every lonely living creature she encounters. I've given Kayaku an ultimatum: love her, or die trying."

For once, the mage was speechless as he clasped Yukimura's hand tighter in his own. His beloved was a soldier, a child of war; and yet Yukimura was gifted with an instinct for empathy and compassion. Kanetsugu turned alowly and steam rose from his back as he rolled in the water to rest against Yukimura's front. The younger warrior's torso was slightly broader and more muscular, and Kanetsugu marveled at his power and grace as Yukimura's arms moved to pull him close. Kanetsugu's build was sleeker – after all, he could rely on magic in addition to his blade, but he could sense Yukimura's gaze lingering on the sinewy, chiseled contours of his chest as well.

"I am amazed by you…" His voice trailed off as he reached around the warrior's neck and pressed their lips together, savoring the sweet delight that was Yukimura's taste. He was met with no resistance as Yukimura returned the kiss with even greater fervor – such was the natural strength and passion of his lover. Yukimura supported them both effortlessly as he half-floated, half-propped his upper body on a submerged rocky ledge. It was the first time since the night he healed him that they had kissed, and he could feel the stiffening length of Yukimura's desire drifting between his thighs and occasionally touching his own. Above them, the stars hung like tiny icicles in a cloudless sky. Though they were not far from the castle keep, they had brought torches to place in tripods around the pool, and their light was reflected in water the color of obsidian in the winter night. Despite the fact that every shred of his being ached to proceed further, Kanetsugu drew back to check Yukimura's reaction; only to hear the warrior whisper quietly, "Thank you for everything."

Yukimura was staring straight ahead, not into his eyes but into the sky above, eyelids drooping as currents of warm, mineral water massaged his body into total relaxation. Kanetsugu hung weightlessly above him for a few more seconds, before the strategist lowered his head to nuzzle him.

And he wept.

Kanetsugu kept his head bent low so that Yukimura would not see the firelight reflected in his tears and they would mix undetected with the steaming waters of the spring. He wept for Yukimura, filled with uncertainty and doubt in the power of his own faith to bring comfort to the loveless and justice to a man whose clan was dying around him. He wept for his own failure to extend the same compassion to Kagekatsu, his own cruelly misguided lord after Kenshin's passing, and the uncertain future for the Uesugi. With the passing of Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin, it seemed like an age of wisdom and honor had come to an end. But for tonight, he would cling to the brave man that lay beneath him; and not trouble him with his grief.

Slowly he sat back and lifted Yukimura's legs so that they opened wider to give him access. He could hear the other man's sharp intake of breath above the water's surface as he submerged his face to kiss and nibble at him in a long line extending from below his jaw, down his neck, past firm chest muscles and over his almost-unyieldingly taut abdomen, to end just above the silken growth of hair between his thighs. When he emerged to breathe, he found Yukimura panting and reaching out to grasp him again. He let himself sink into the embrace, and he lay there for several moments; feeling the rise and fall of his lover's chest, the lapping of ripples against his sides and the tender kisses that fell like raindrops on his forehead, temples and the tips of his ears. Every curve and crevice of Yukimura's form was gradually explored by his questing fingers; and every taste of him beneath his tongue was savored like a sip of the sweetest wine. Kanetsugu couldn't see him below the dark surface of the pool, and he relied completely on his sense of touch to find Yukimura's opening. Nimble fingers brushed against the wrinkled bulge of Yukimura's crotch before Kanetsugu abruptly, but gently, wrapped his fingers around it with a mischievous grin, eliciting a whine of surprise and raw arousal from his lover.

And immediately afterward, he insertd a finger from the other hand into Yukimura.

The whine changed to a loud gasp, but Yukimura did not flinch or pull away. Kanetsugu began probing skillfully and was relieved when Yukimura submitted to his touch once again. Sure enough, the pressure around his finger began to ease, and Kanetsugu responded by adding a second one. Now Yukimura whimpered in genuine discomfort.

"It will be easier after your first time, I promise. But for now, do your best to relax." Kanetsugu's whisper in the soldier's ear, coupled with slow, steady probing, gradually replaced his whimpers with breathy sighs. Up until that point, he'd saved the deadliest weapon in his arsenal, but the pent up energy within him threatened to explode unless he soon found…_ah, there it was_.

Yukimura howled as Kanetsugu slid his fingers over a spot deep within him that caused his body to shudder with wild pleasure. A couple more rhythmic thrusts had him pushing back against Kanetsugu, and he was already mindless with lust when Kanetsugu finally opened a conduit between his lover and the source of his divine power, and unadulterated sexual energy flowed to the tips of his fingers, overwhelming Yukimura's senses and filling the air with his strident yells.

For a few more moments he continued to play with Yukimura, as if he was a musical instrument; having no personal need to go further in order to be intoxicated by his lover's pleasure. But the priest was looking forward to participating more actively tonight, and so he reluctantly ended the stimulation, having successfully whetted Yukimura's appetite for more. Indeed, the warrior continued to claw desperately at him as he withdrew, sounding almost betrayed.

"Be patient. It gets even better."

"Kanetsugu…! I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Loud splashes added emphasis to his protests.

"A lot more. Several inches more, in fact." Kanetsugu smiled gently at Yukimura when realization dawned upon the other man and his eyes widened. It wasn't the norm for him to make lewd jokes about sexual anatomy, but he felt so comfortable around Yukimura that he couldn't resist teasing him. "If you'd prefer not to count them, turn over."

He watched with amusement as the ever-dutiful and courageous samurai scrambled to decide whether to obediently follow the suggestion or to face his inevitable deflowering head-on. "I can't make every decision for you."

Yukimura turned over, his cheeks flushing even redder despite the heat from the spring. Kanetsugu stood up, shivering as the shallow water came to only midway above his thighs, and hurriedly embraced Yukimura again to escape the chill air. With a single hand he guided his arousal to the warrior's opening, pressing against it for a brief moment before pushing himself in slowly, but steadily. He could feel muscles ripple beneath him as Yukimura scrabbled blindly at the bottom of the pool, struggling to accommodate the intrusion. It was torture for Kanetsugu too, for the fire within Yukimura nearly drove him dizzy in its raw, sensual power. When the pained gasps gradually gave way to regular breathing, he whispered to Yukimura again.

"I'll continue once you say you are ready."

A pause. "I'm ready." Suddenly, Yukimura slid backwards and drove the last inch of Kanetsugu's length into himself, causing both to moan in unison. The mage began thrusting rhythmically, angling himself so that every stroke caressed the part within Yukimura that made the mountains echo with his cries. Both men were past caring if the castle's night watchmen could hear them. Waves of pleasure throbbed up and down his member as Kanetsugu increased the frequency of his thrusts, slamming himself deeper and deeper into his captive lover, until he reached in front of Yukimura and grasped his arousal as well.

With a final rush of channeled energy, he pumped just thrice before the warrior's screams reached a crescendo and he spilled his seed, unseen, into the dark water. Kanetsugu climaxed immediately afterward, and his cries joined Yukimura's in an ear-shattering chorus of unbridled pleasure, before dying down into soft whimpers of tired satisfaction.

Once he withdrew, the two men lay down together in quiet intimacy, and the night became silent once again.

* * *

A/N: gah…this is my first really serious attempt to do a detailed lemon; based on a specific request of my beta reader who wishes to remain unnamed. For once, I didn't have to do that much research – there are plenty of lemons like this all over the site; but at least I've tried to make it a little different.


End file.
